Fairytale Mix Up! Pretty Cure!
Fairytale Mix Up! Pretty Cure! is a just for fun fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is villains, friendship, teamwork and not judging a book by it's cover. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Keira Brisbois/Cure Carabosse A tough and somewhat cold hearted girl on the outside but is good natured and sweet on the inside. Due to her past, she has been known to aid bullied people at a cost of a favor having her minions film any event of bullies to hold against them. In civilian form, she has shoulder length black hair in a half ponytail and hazel eyes. As Cure Carabosse, her hair grows down to her waist gaining a purple ombre and her eyes turn violet. She is based on Carabosse from Sleeping Beauty, Aspen Tran/Cure Lupin A cold and somewhat silent girl who always on the look out for trouble makers. She has a strong sense of justice hoping to become a P.I when she is older being one of Keira's minions for spying. In civilian form, she has short curly light brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Lupin, her hair grows longer with a carmel ombre and her eyes turn yellow. She is based on the big bad wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. Elodie Miles/Cure Snow A kind hearted girl who tends to love puzzles and looking in the mirror. She tends to be easily jealous though so don't be fooled by the smile and easy going attitude cause she can switch that at the drop of the hat. In civilian form, she has short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Snow, her hair becomes knee cap length turning pale blonde with an icy blue ombre and her eyes turn sky blue. She is based on the Snow Queen from the Snow Queen. Lottie Dawson/Cure Heart An easily pissed off but regal young girl who loves playing croquet being the captain of the school's team. She has a loud booming voice if made but speaks with a soft voice when calm. She loves baking tarts, scones, and cakes and also loves tending to her rose garden. In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in pigtails and brown eyes. As Cure Hearts, her hair becomes loose from her pigtails with a red ombre and her eyes turn red.She is based on the Queen of Hearts. Lila Price/Cure Wicked She is a middle child of her family having two older step sisters and a younger sister who is blood related. She is extremely protective over Vivian and is worried about her being in the favor club but knows Keira well enough to know she'll keep her safe. She is based on the Wicked Witches of the Wizard of Oz. Pearl Attwater/Cure Octo She is based on the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid. Kuro She is the mascot of the series. Villains The Happiness Bringers They were once the heroes of the stories until they got tired of how the villains seemed to get off scott free and decided to take the law into their own hands not realizing probably doing so would doom fairytales out of existence if they did so. Briar She is the leader of the villains hating how she was put to sleep for thousands of years and for her parents being dead after since they were and Carabosse got no repercussions due to her all powerful powers. Red She is the first to attack the cures. Alice She is the second to attack the cures. Dorothy She is the third to attack the cures. Ariel She is the fourth to attack the cures. Happīendingu They are the monsters of the day. Items Villainy Compass It's the henshin item of the series. They are the pocket watches with the design of the symbol of the villains: A spinning wheel for Carabosse, a paw print for Lupine, Snowflake for Snow, Heart for Heart, A witch hat for Wicked, and a bubble for Pearl. To use they shout "Pretty Cure, time for Villainy!" Locations Twilight Shores: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Ravenwood Academy: It's the school where all the girls attend. It's a boarding school. * Tranquil Waters: It's a beautiful lake just a few miles into south of the school where science class is usually held. Fantasia It's where Kuro is from. Students and Staff of Ravenwood Academy Alicia Grace She is Keira's best friend and roommate who is also apart of her 'minions'. She hides behind a kind smile but hurt any of her friends and you will be in the nearest emergency room. Vivian Price She is Lila's younger wheelchaired bound sister who is also the secretary of the Favor Bank and is the one next to Keira to keep the members in check Family TBA Episodes # A Dark Fairy Will Save The World? Cure Carabosse is Born!-When Keira finds an injured crow outside of her club she is surprised to hear it talk much more surprised to be called Mistress asking for her help. # I'm found out! Cure Lupine is Born!-When Keira is stopped by Aspen asking her about the other day indicating she remember what happened. # A scary kind hearted beauty is our new member? Cure Snow is Born! # No Rest for the Wicked! Cure Wicked is Born! # Swim this way! Cure Octo is Born! Trivia * This is one of few fanworks where all the villains are ultimately redeemed. * The Favor Bank is based on the Otogi Bank from Okami-san and Her Seven Compions. Category:Fairytale themed Series Category:Villain themed Series Category:StarQueen22's Just for Fun series